Knight's Desire
by Alaska McCoy
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is next in line for the English Crown. But he keeps turning down the suitors his parents choose for him. His problem? He doesn't want a rich man's daughter; he wants his knight in black armor. Black knight!AlfredxPrince!Arthur
1. Prolouge

First story (I've made oneshots before but never a story) guys :D

* * *

A woman ran out of the castle in tears.

"Oi! Arthur? What the hell are you doing, making another lass run out of the castle again?" smirked Allistor, making a canine tooth show. "Did ya' forget the wee little tid bit that father decreed? That you "shall not take the throne without someone to rule by your si-"

Arthur's snarl of a comment interrupted his brother. "I know what he bloody said! And what do you care? You make affairs out of all my rejects."

Allistor stifled his laughter. "Aye, that be true. But you know I don't want that stupid crown. So can ye hurry it up? Father was already upset on me passing up on that tin can of a hat and now with you passing up on all the possible suitors he's been looking at me again for the spot!" He huffed.

It was true: Allistor hated the thought of ruling the English Kingdom. He'd rather spend all day in the fields of Scotland and all night in the pubs. What could he say? He had a soft spot for some whiskey. And he'd much rather be spending the night with a mug than a pile of paperwork.

"Oh shut up, I'll pick out a suitor when I'm good and ready you git," glowered Arthur, irritated. The bed-headed blonde detested the thought of suitors. Sure, Arthur craved the thought of finding his beloved; of finding his better, more perfect, other half. But Arthur knew he'd never find it in any of the suitors his parents picked out for him. Fate's favorite method of torture for the Brit seemed to be his sexual preference.

"Don't talk to your older brother like that ye wee dog! And you best pick one out tonight, like I said," Allistor chuckled offhandedly, "Father's getting impatient."

Arthur's gut wretched. "Damn..."

He completely forgot about the ball. Which meant many more women's hopes he'd have to unfortunately crush tonight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for all the follows and feedback! Again, I'm new to writing stories so it really means a lot. Also again please for the love of God be gentle with me because I'm new xD I might not be able to post chapters super fast because I'm in a lot of AP classes but I'll try to upload at least one every week. Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you guys think? I'm not totally sure if I like how this chapter came out... Oh! One more thing. The seven kingdoms are run by different characters and some of them rule in pairs (Poland and Lithuania are the only ones who are together in the dual ruling thing). The Seven Kingdoms are:**

**Russia  
**

**France  
**

**Poland/Lithuania  
**

**Japan  
**

**Germany/Prussia  
**

**N/S Italy  
**

**England**

* * *

Arthur swirled around the drink that was in his glass.

"Takin' after ye big brother and starrin' at the drink instead?" Allistor leaned in from behind, his breath tickling Arthur's ear.

Arthur screamed. "What the bloody blazes are you doing you damn wanker?"

"Watchin' you not talk to any of your suitors who came here for me- little brother," Allistor threw in the last part, not missing a beat.

The younger prince ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Can't I enjoy a little alone time?"

"Not when father invited so many noblemen's daughters and father be watchin'."

Green eyes glanced aroung the room. Indeed there were many ladies in the room; all wearing dresses probably made just for the occasion.

And Arthur didn't care for a single one of them.

"Do you not see him you little snot? He's right over there!" Allistor's irritation peaked. Yanking his blonde brother's hair, he turned him into the direction of their father. Arthur hissed under his breath and ended up locking eyes with the current king. His stomach dropped (something that seemed to be happening lately) as he watched his father made a motion to go socialize.

"So, I'll be taking that then. Don't need ye getting drunk while talking," Allistor laughed as he gulped down his brother's drink. "Go on and say something that'll make your brother proud." And with that the Brit was shoved off.

Make his so-called brother proud hm? Arthur thought as he wandered through the crowded dance room. Eventually he bumped into one of the many guests.

"'Scuse me…" he muttered.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" the woman giggled. His eyes swept over her, noting the creamy colored skin, the tightly braided hair and icy pink dress that fit her form beautifully. God they were just all the same to him. Women who wanted his money and status.

"No, I suppose not. Do forgive me milady," he bowed slightly.

"I," she giggled again, "Am Lady Berkeley. But my friends call me Janice my lord."

Arthur tried not to sigh. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

Janice's lips formed a charming smile. "Want to go someplace a little quieter?"

"Yes, but not with you." Janice slapped him.

"What do you mean not with me?"

"Bloody bullocks woman! I didn't say- Wait, did I say that out loud?" he wondered. His friend, Prince Kiku, always did say he had a nasty habit of blurting out his current thoughts.

"The bit about how you indeed wanted to be alone but not with me? What's wrong with me?" Her once charming smile turned into a snarl. "You've been putting off picking a suitor. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows it! First your brother and now this?"

Something inside of himself snapped.

"And who are you to tell me who and when I should marry? I do not want to marry you, nor do I want to marry any other cur in a dress that's in this room-"

"Arthur Kirkland!"

The room went completely silent as the walls chandelier practically shook. His head snapped towards his father as he rose, eyeing the anger that radiated off of the king.

King Aaron I brushed his red hair back in agitation. "Please excuse my son," his jaw clenched. "I need to have a word with him."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! It's just been freaking INSANE lately... Both emotionally and mentally -_- Anyway, I want to take the time to say thanks for all of the messages (sorry if I don't get back to you quickly I'm just now getting used to messaging here on fanfiction... Don't hate meh D:), follows, favorites, and reviews! They make me feel like this story is loved :D Anywhos, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm going to try typing them instead of just handwriting first like these past two chappies/prolouge have been. It makes 'em feel like they're way longer as I'm writing them as opposed to typing... Le sigh.**

* * *

"Cur in a dress? Are you out of your mind?" Arthur was thrown down on the plush carpet of his bedroom's floor. "Do tell me. What. Was going through. Your mind."

Arthur gulped as he tried summoning back the courage he felt in the ballroom.

"I… I do not want to be married," he barely finished before his cheek stung with a slap.

"You know very well as I do that you can't tale on the crown without a wife! Because of your slacker of a brother, you must marry whether you like it or not. And now, because of your foul mouth, several maidens no longer have an interest-"

_I don't want to be married, _Arthur thought. The young royal felt like crying on the inside. As the king continued to spew negativity on the boy he glanced his out towards the window. A sparrow stared right back at him before flying off. An idea sparked inside his head.

_Wait a tic… How would there be a wedding without the groom? I don't have to marry if I'm free!_

"-do you understand?"

"Er… Repeat that?"

King Aaron scoffed. "Pay attention child! I said you are grounded for a month. Do you hear me boy?"

"Yes father." Arthur laughed on the inside. Like he was grounded. That would be like saying Unie wasn't real!

* * *

As the day faded into dusk Arthur tied his cloak around his neck. A small messenger bag sat by the door, filled to the point of spillage.

"So, ye finally running away from it all?" Allistor leaned against the doorframe. The last of the sunlight shined a bit of glitter on his hair. How his brother could stand looking like a pixie after shagging a glitter covered girl he'd never know.

"What's it to you?"

Allistor studied his face before sighing. "Walk with me. I've got a horse ready for ye." He couldn't believe his ears. It was too good not to be suspicious.

"Why-"

"Oh hush your mouth and walk with me dammit!" Arthur grumbled and slowly began trailing behind his brother. They wandered down seemingly endless hallways. Everything was warm colored (especially the hung tapestries) but somehow it all seemed so dull to him now. They started down the spiral staircase.

"I'll explain once we're outside," Allistor muttered as they reached the back door. A white horse stood with a fully equipped saddle. Arthur recognized the horse from the stables but hardly ever rode him; the stable boy mentioned his name being Luke. A heavily pregnant pause filled the silence.

Arthur voiced his question from before. "Why?"

"Consider this my farewell gift to you."

His throat constricted around a quick formed lump. "Farewell gift?"

"You're not happy, right?" Allistor turned to him sharply. "I… It really hit me how unhappy you were in the ballroom. I want you to succeed in something I didn't," he heaved a heavy sigh.

Arthur stared at his older brother in silence, the lump in his throat growing.

"Do you remember that time," Allistor muttered as he helped him onto the saddle, "when I disappeared for a few days and father said I was visiting another kingdom?"

"You never really did visit, did you?" Arthur sighed.

"Hell no!" he laughed. "I ran away… I couldn't stand the thought of settling down with a stranger. I got caught by a Chinese merchant named Yao," the name left his tounge bitterly. "Practically sold me back here to this life… That's when I put my hope in ye, that you'd take away my marriage for me. But now I'm putting my hope in you escaping."

Arthur leaned down from on top of the horse and suffocated his brother in a hug. "And here I thought you didn't bloody care!"

Allistor hugged him back for a moment before yelling at him to get off.

"And remember ye wee limey: be warned of the black knight," he smirked before giving a quick smack to Luke's rear; sending the horse off in a gallop.

* * *

The forest seemed endless to Arthur. The shade of green on the leaves seemed almost black now as the moon replaced her brother. A bright ball of fire illuminated the space by Arthur's head.

"Why thank you," he smiled at the will-o-wisp. It seemed to dance around before flickering off and disappearing.

"W-wait, where'd you go?"

"Dude who are you talkin' to?"

Arthur gently pulled the reigns to turn Luke around. He gulped at the black knight before him. The man was tall; much taller than those in the Kingdom of Kirkland. His black armor contrasted like neon in darkness against the blonde's hair. The prince felt himself getting lost in the endless sky that seemed to color the once pure knight's eyes.

"Nice horse."


End file.
